


Child's Play

by Dark3Star



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Play, Kink Exploration, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark3Star/pseuds/Dark3Star
Summary: An innocent misunderstanding brings Jason and Nico face to face with something they never knew existed.  Now that it has been named, curiosity tugs on their hearts and minds, driving them to embark into uncharted territory in their relationship.





	1. Stumbling Into It

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, and welcome to the first chapter of Child's Play! ^_^ I wasn't originally going to write and share this work, but it was the plot bunny that would not be denied. Whether this is your first time reading one of my works, or you are a return reader, thank you very much for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Stumbling Into It

 

"Eat your food, Nico." Jason's voice was somewhere between a plea and a command. He'd been watching his longtime boyfriend push the food around his plate for the past twenty minutes and he'd had enough.

Nico looked up at him defiantly, but said nothing. He even went so far as to put his fork down and begin to stand.

Jason reached out and caught Nico's shoulder, pulling him back down into his seat. "Eat your food," Jason ground out, trying to keep his voice low so as not to attract the attention of the other campers.

"You're not my mother," Nico hissed back, wrenching out of Jason's grip and storming off.

Jason sighed and leaned his elbows on the table and his head on his hands, grateful to be alone at his table for once. The camp had more or less done away with enforcing people to eat at the tables dedicated for their cabin, especially since the exchange program began between Camp Half-blood and New Rome. The dining pavilion had been expanded as well as the cabins. In addition, new, smaller cabins had been constructed for adult demigods that wanted to stay at Camp Half-blood, which was now honestly more like a village or a small town. Jason and Nico had moved into one such cabin two years ago. The cabins for adults also housed small kitchens with plates similar to those from the dining pavilion, and small braziers for burnt offerings. Nico and Jason often ate alone in their own cabin, but tonight Jason had wanted to see some of their friends and the newer campers… Now he wished the thought hadn't come into his head.

Standing, Jason resolved to go after Nico. There was a small clearing at the top of a hill not far from here where Nico usually went when he was upset or frustrated. It had the advantage of being fairly isolated while offering a good vantage point of a large section of camp. Jason made his way there, making a point not to be silent. The last thing he wanted to do was startle Nico.

Most demigods were born with ADHD and dyslexia, which was widely recognized. Most demigods also developed some form of PTSD because of what the life of a demigod required. This second fact was less recognized until recently. Nico did a decent job of coping with his own emotions and flash backs, but he had a very exaggerated startle response, and would generally stab first and ask questions later.

As he crested the hill Jason saw Nico in the clearing, practicing some attack drills with his sword. Nico gave no sign of having seen or heard him, so Jason called out to him as he approached.

Jason frowned when Nico turned his back to him, continuing to practice his drills. "Nico, I want to talk to you," Jason persisted, still closing the distance between them.

More silence.

"Nico, talk to me," Jason insisted.

"Go away!" Nico shouted turning around and swinging his sword at Jason as he did so. The sword came _very_ close to Jason, and he had to fall backwards to avoid being hit.

Nico's eyes went wide and he dropped his sword, crouching by Jason's side. "Jason! I'm sorry," he murmured, his voice much softer than a moment before, and filled with worry. "Are you hurt?"

Jason glanced around then shook his head. "No, you missed me." Jason sighed and sat up, pulling Nico into his lap as he did so. Nico offered no resistance, pressing his face into the side of Jason's neck. Jason wound his arms around Nico, slowly rubbing his back. Nico almost never cried, but Jason suspected he was close to tears now. "You can't lose control of your temper like that, Neeks," Jason scolded.

"I know," Nico muttered miserably, his arms clutching Jason tightly. "I'm sorry."

"What's got you so worked up today?" Jason asked, leaning back to try to meet Nico's eyes.

Nico sighed and leaned back slightly, his eyes downcast, and he shrugged. "I don't know, I think I'm just tired."

Jason leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss into Nico's forehead. He doubted this was really everything, but Nico has never had an easy time talking about his emotions, and he wanted to reward the effort. "If you're tired you should have told me," Jason murmured.

Nico grumbled softly, but made no other reply. Jason sighed and held him close. Their relationship had begun three years ago, shortly after Piper and Jason had, more or less, mutually broken up. To date, Jason's one concern was Nico's persistently low self-esteem, which often led to him not taking care of himself. Jason wanted to help, he would be happy to, it was in his nature to help and to care, but Nico had an independent streak that often pushed him to the point of foolishness. No matter how many times Jason assured him that he was not a burden, Nico never seemed to completely believe him.

"Let's head back to our cabin," Jason suggested.

Nico nodded and together they stood, making their way back down the hill. Jason, who had grasped Nico's hand to help him stand, held onto it for the duration of their short walk, only releasing it with a small squeeze after they were inside their cabin.

Nico immediately slumped himself into one of their arm chairs, and started listlessly flipping through the pages of a book he had been reading.

"I'm going to hop in the shower," Jason announced. "You should take your turn after, and we should turn in early."

Nico shrugged, and while his limited response irritated Jason, he decided not to comment on it, heading into the shower as planned. When he was finished he emerged, still slightly damp, with a towel riding low on his hips, and a small cloud of steam trailing in his wake. Nico was still curled in his chair, book in hand.

"Your turn," Jason announced, walking over to his boyfriend and ruffling his hair.

Nico made a small noise in the back of his throat indicating he had heard Jason, but made no other response. Jason felt his irritation rising into aggravation. He could see the dark circles like bruises under Nico's eyes. It was true Nico struggled with nightmares, all demigods did, but that was even more of a reason to take what control you could, and turn in early when you needed it.

Jason's hand shifted to Nico's shoulder, gripping it tightly, but not tightly enough to cause pain. Slowly, Jason leaned down and said, "Nico. Take. A. Shower." His voice was not at all loud, but it _was_ commanding. Jason saw a small shiver run through Nico before he gingerly put down his book, and stood up. He glanced over his shoulder at Jason, but he didn't seem upset, only questioning. Jason motioned again to the bathroom and Nico walked inside.

As he dressed for bed Jason pondered Nico's behavior. Jason recognized that he had slipped into a tone of voice he normally only used when he was dominating Nico. They had explored each other's likes and dislikes over the years, and that included sexual preferences. Early on in their relationship Nico had reluctantly admitted that he enjoyed being dominated, but it was primarily about the power exchange, not pain. It wasn't something either of them were interested in as a lifestyle, but it was a nice change of pace from time to time and Jason, who had been in charge of others for many years of his life, had no qualms about indulging Nico. In truth he enjoyed seeing Nico so happy and relaxed as he was when Jason dominated him. That domination had never strayed outside of the sexual before, and Jason hadn't planned on it, but Nico hadn't seemed to dislike it. Still, Jason resolved to check in with Nico when he was out of the shower. Silence, or lack of complaint, was not consent, and if he'd overstepped a boundary, he wanted to know it.

About twenty minutes later, Nico stepped out of the bathroom, a towel positioned neatly around his waist. Jason stood and went over to Nico with a hug and a smile. "Hey," he murmured, pressing a kiss into Nico's damp hair.

"Hey," Nico murmured, leaning into the embrace. He seemed less tense now, for which Jason was grateful.

"When I ordered you to take a shower before, did that bother you?" Jason asked, getting right to the point, as usual.

Nico shook his head no. The response was quick, but Jason didn't doubt it. They had talked at length about the importance of consent, and while Nico was admittedly very shy about some things, mostly sexual things, he had promised never to lie to Jason if he was uncomfortable. "No," Nico added, then after a moment he continued in a much softer voice, "I liked it."

Jason smiled. "Good." He squeezed Nico gently then guided him over towards their dresser. "Get dressed."

Nico rolled his eyes, but complied with a small smile. "Yes, _mom_."

Jason waited for him under the covers, and when Nico joined him, Jason pulled him close, so that Nico's head was resting on his shoulder, and his body leaned against Jason's chest. Nico sighed and melted into the embrace. For all his shyness, Nico was an absolute glutton for physical contact; a need Jason was only too happy to meet.

For a few long minutes they simply lay there, and Jason ran his fingers lightly across Nico's back. At length, Jason lifted Nico's book from where he had placed it on the nightstand, and opened it. "You were just starting chapter four, yes?" He confirmed.

Nico looked up at him dubiously and nodded. "Yes, why?"

"You've been having a rough time sleeping this past week; I thought I would read to you, and see if that helped."

"Are you sure?" Nico asked, looking hesitant.

"I'm sure," Jason replied, "Unless you have any objections."

After another moment's thought, Nico shook his head and nestled back down into Jason's side and shoulder. Jason kissed the top of Nico's head once more before he began to read. Jason hadn't read the earlier chapters, but Nico often talked about what he was reading, and it didn't take long to get caught up on the plot. Jason was no actor, but he did his best to give each character a slightly different tone of voice which Nico seemed to appreciate, given his smiles and several chuckles.

Nico sighed and snuggled further into Jason's embrace as he listened, feeling both very safe and very cared for. It wasn't long before he closed his eyes. A soft smile played on Nico's lips while Jason's breathing and soft voice lulled him into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Several days later, Jason and Nico were sitting down to lunch, this time in their own cabin. Jason had hoped that with privacy, Nico would eat more, but as usual he was only picking at his food. Jason frowned down at his own meal. Nico had always been too thin, but Jason had hoped that with time he would realize he had a place, a home, and a family, even if they weren't exactly a blood family. Perhaps it was just hard to eat well after spending so much of his early life without a steady home.

Jason didn't want to argue, but he knew Nico couldn't continue like this forever. Will was forever harassing Nico about his low iron or low B12.

"If you don't like your own peas, you can try mine."

Jason looked up and found Nico holding out a spoonful of peas to him with a wry smile on his face. Jason realized that while he was brooding he must have forgotten about his own food. He stood slightly to lean over the table and take the offered peas into his mouth.

Jason smiled as well as he could around the spoon when he saw Nico's eyes widen and a faint blush color his cheeks. Nico, despite his great love of physical affection, was very reserved. Nico made to pull back his spoon, but Jason pressed his lips together, fighting him.

"Jason," Nico complained, and tugged again.

Jason however, was persistent, and muttered, "mh mhhh," around the spoon to indicate that he would not give it up.

Nico laughed softly, despite himself. "Jason, come on, give me the spoon back."

Jason at last relented, smiling softly at Nico's continued laughter while he chewed. Once he had swallowed, Jason scooped up a small pile of his own peas and held them out to Nico.

Nico looked up and his eyes widened again. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am," Jason insisted, holding his spoon out to Nico. Nico looked at him dubiously for a long moment before sighing softly and leaning forward to accept the proffered spoon, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

"I love you," Jason said softly and Nico pulled back and began to chew. He was pleased to see Nico's blush deepen slightly.

"I love you, too," Nico murmured, once he had finished chewing.

For a minute there was silence and Jason watched a slightly flustered Nico push his food around his plate. Jason's concerns about Nico eating resurfaced, but this time with a possible solution.

"So, is it my turn again?" Jason asked. Nico looked up at him, confused, and Jason meaningfully eyed Nico's plate.

Nico looked down at his plate then up at Jason, his mouth half open in an unspoken question. At last he managed, "You want me to feed you?"

"Yes," Jason replied in a matter of fact tone, leaning forward expectantly. In truth he wanted Nico to eat, and wasn't opposed to feeding him if that's what it took, but he felt this roundabout approach was more likely to result in success than a direct request.

Nico looked back and forth between Jason and his plate a few times before reluctantly filling his spoon, this time with egg salad, and holding it out to Jason.

Jason made a big show of leaning far across the table to reach the spoon and, just as before, made Nico tug a few times before he would release it.

"You're silly," Nico murmured, but Jason didn't care because the smile that had situated itself on Nico's features was blinding.

Jason cut a small bit of chicken from his plate and held out his fork to Nico. Nico blinked at him dubiously for a moment before leaning in and accepting the food, his smile returning.

They went back and forth like that for a few minutes before Jason felt safe enough to say, "Why don't you come over here? I could reach you better that way."

Nico, mostly giggles and smiles at this point, readily agreed, and lifted his plate and silverware from the table. He crossed to Jason's side of the table and set his things down. He had intended to return to his side of the table for his chair, but found Jason's arms encircling his waist and pulling him onto Jason's lap with calculated swiftness. Nico let out a small squeak of surprise as he felt himself falling, then turned and attempted to glower at Jason. Unfortunately Jason's laughter was infectious and the glower did not last long.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Nico asked, squirming in Jason's grip while Jason peppered his face and neck with gentle kisses.

"Loving you," Jason replied, smiling when Nico's giggling returned. Nico was rarely this unguarded or happy; Jason felt privileged to see it. With one last kiss to the tip of Nico's nose, which caused Nico to scrunch his face cutely in reaction, Jason leaned back and scooped up another spoonful of peas. "And feeding you, I hope."

Nico rolled his eyes, but leaned forward to accept the spoonful of peas without hesitation. While Nico chewed, Jason ran his hands along Nico's torso and legs, lovingly caressing him without trying to arouse him.

Slowly, Nico reached out to the table and cut a piece of his chicken for Jason, securing it on the end of his fork before carefully lifting it to Jason's lips. Jason accepted the chicken, his eyes fixed on Nico with an intensity that made Nico blush again.

They continued as they had before, each taking turns feeding the other from their own plates. When Jason's plate was empty Nico moved to continue to feed him, but halted when he felt Jason's' large hands cover his own. Nico turned back to Jason, a question in his eyes.

"I ate more than you had before we started this, so I've finished my meal. You still need to eat though." Gently, Jason slid the utensils from Nico's grasp and used them to secure more chicken, which he held out to Nico's lips. "Please, let me?" Jason expected a protest, and was both surprised and pleased when Nico leaned forward and opened his mouth. Jason watched the fork disappear between Nico's lips with deep satisfaction. If only it were always this easy to get him to eat.

Nico felt himself flush under Jason's careful attention, but the sensation wasn't unwelcome. He felt warm and safe and _loved_. The sensations were so powerful they were dizzying. At first he'd felt embarrassed and flustered, but now he didn't want to stop. When he took the last bite of food into his mouth, Jason leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss into his temple.

"I love you, Nico."

Nico swallowed and sighed contentedly, leaning his head against Jason's broad shoulders.

"I love you too," Nico murmured in a soft, small voice. Nico closed his eyes and nestled further into Jason's embrace, breathing him in. Nico smiled when he felt Jason's' arms tighten around him and another soft kiss was pressed into his hair. Nico hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he was full and happy, and the movements of Jason's chest as he breathed created a gentle rocking motion that lulled Nico into a wholly unexpected nap.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The next time Jason saw Piper she had an unnaturally large grin on her face. It was unsettling.

"Hi Jason!" She called, running over to him from the practice arena. Jason had been en-route to the training area and Piper easily fell into step beside him, her hands linked firmly behind her back as she walked.

"Hello," Jason said hesitantly, eyeing Piper with suspicion. She wasn't usually mischievous, the Hermes cabin more than filled that role for the whole camp, but she was definitely up to something.

Jason didn't like secrets or surprises, he'd experienced too many bad ones in his lifetime. Piper especially was a very direct person, a big believer in open and honest communication in relationships and friendships alike, which made her behavior all the more concerning. He stopped walking and faced Piper directly. "What are you doing?"

Piper smiled guiltily and poked at the grass with the toe of her shoe. "I was going to stop by your cabin yesterday, but you were…busy when I got there."

Jason frowned in confusion. Piper and he, as well as most of the other demigods that had fought together during the last war, had all remained friends. They often spent time together, even after Jason and Piper's mutual break up. The fact that Piper had come to spend time with him wasn't odd, and she was one of his more discreet friends, so wouldn't barge in if she could tell she would be interrupting something. Only… nothing had happened yesterday for her to interrupt.

"I didn't know that you had that kind of relationship," Piper rushed to continue, "And then I didn't know if either of you had seen me at the window, or if I'd upset Nico. I'm sorry if I did. I bought you a small gift to apologize." She held out her hands to them and in them was a small square box.

"You don't have to apologize…" Jason said, still confused. "We didn't even know you were there."

Piper smiled in relief. "That's good. I didn't mean to invade your privacy. I had no idea you had that kind of relationship with Nico, but you know I don't judge." She gestured with her hands, still offering him the box. "It's just a small gift; I think Nico may like it. I wasn't sure exactly what he was comfortable with, but this seemed like a safe bet. You don't have to tell him it was from me if you don't want to," Piper hesitated as Jason took the box as last. "Although if he's open to the idea, I wouldn't mind babysitting."

"Babysitting?" Jason asked, looking up at her with his hand frozen just over the lid of the box. "Piper what are you talking about?"

Piper shrugged looking guilty again. "I wasn't sure how much you two had explored or were interested in. I just wanted to let you know that I can keep a secret, if it is one, and that I support you two."

"Piper-" Jason began, but Piper cut him off by gesturing back at the box with a smile.

"Open it? It's really none of my business, but I'm curious if you think Nico would like it."

After a long moment of hesitation, Jason reluctantly lifted the lid from the box. When he saw what was inside his jaw fell open with surprise. Inside the small box was a dark blue pacifier with a glow-in-the-dark star pattern on the guard. "Piper, what makes you think that Nico would like this?" Jason lifted his confused, disbelieving gaze up to Pipers troubled one.

"Is he not that young? I wasn't sure. I mean when I thought about it, it made perfect sense that he was a little, but I didn't know how young, and then I thought the gesture was more important-"

"Piper," Jason cut her off. "Nico's twenty three…I _really_ thought you knew that."

Piper shook her head. "Jason, I know his actual age, I just thought the two of you might be involved in age play."

"In _what?_ " Jason was actually starting to get a headache now.

Piper frowned and stepped a bit closer. "Age play," she repeated, gesturing as though she expected to see the light of recognition in Jason's eyes, but all she read there was confusion. Piper took a breath. "Ah, maybe I assumed too much," she shook her head, "It just seemed like such a strong _possibility_ once it was in my head." Piper's gift for seeing possibilities had never wavered, and there had been several requests for her over the years to play matchmaker, all of which she had refused. She did, however, occasionally offer advice to people about love or sex, regardless of whether they were in a relationship or not, if she felt a possibility that would really help or hurt them, and wanted to give them a nudge in the right direction.

"What is age play?" Jason asked, still at a loss to understand the phrase.

"Okay," Piper murmured, placing her hands on her hips and scanning the field around them for a moment before bringing her gaze back to Jason. "Age play is pretty much what it sounds like. Someone acts or just feels younger. Sometimes they're as young as an infant, or a young child, or even as old as a rebellious teenager. They're called a 'little.' It can help with stress relief, especially when they have someone they trust to take care of them, a 'big.' Someone to be a big brother, or a Mommy, or Daddy, or other type of parental figure. There's more to it, but I'm no expert."

Jason chuckled once. "Could have fooled me." Piper, despite her protests against matchmaking, liked helping others and had engaged in a great deal of research and even some schooling at New Rome to better understand healthly relationships and healthy sexuality in all its wide variety of expressions. There was almost nothing she wouldn't talk about, because she never wanted anyone to feel shamed as long as what they were engaged in was safe, sane, and consensual.

Piper rolled her eyes at him, and continued with her explanation. "Sometimes age play can be sexual, somewhat like a daddy kink or mommy kink, but it doesn't have to be. Some people are in romantic relationships and engage in age play, and some are in a platonic relationship. Sometimes someone enjoys age play entirely separately from their sexual life, and may engage in age play with their romantic partner and possibly some close friends as well."

"Which is why you offered to babysit," Jason murmured, finally understanding.

"Exactly," Piper agreed. "People who are young or little act very much like children and need guidance, affection, and discipline. For some people it can be a strong emotional regulation tool. Some people choose or want to wear diapers if they feel young enough. Little's, I think, can also be referred to as adult babies."

Jason leaned back on his heels, trying to take in all the information Piper had just shared with him. Like Piper, Jason believed in being open minded and letting people be who they were, so long as it was, as Piper often said, safe, sane, and consensual. At length he asked, "And why did these thoughts come into your head when you tried to visit us yesterday?"

Piper blinked slowly and said, "He was in your lap, and you were feeding him. I thought…" she trailed off and shrugged.

Jason glanced down again at the pacifier and smiled. It was cute and it would certainly make an interesting story for Nico later. Looking back up at Piper, he said, "Well, sorry to disappoint you but that's not something we've ever tried." Jason pocketed the box with the pacifier and shifted his weight, preparing to continue walking when Piper reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Jason turned back and looked at her, his confusion returning. He had his explanation, he thought they were done. "What?"

Piper bit her lip for a moment before replying, "I wasn't kidding when I said I saw a lot of possibility around you and Nico and age play. That might not be something you've ever tried, but are you sure you don't want to?"


	2. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes something you never knew existed hits more than a little close to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, and welcome back to the next installment of Child's Play! ^_^ Whether this is your first time reading one of my works, or you are a return reader, thank you very much for taking the time to read my story. Special thanks go out to everyone who left comments, kudos, bookmarked, and/or subscribed to my story. You're support is greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Possibilities

 

Jason opened the door to his cabin with Nico, smiling when he saw Nico was already there, just setting his sword down on a small table by the door. Jason came up behind Nico, who had already glanced Jason's way, and slipped his arms around him. Nico sighed softly, and leaned back into Jason's embrace, letting his head fall back against Jason's shoulder

"Hey, you," Jason murmured, pressing warm kisses over Nico's ear and cheek. Nico squirmed slightly, but didn't really try to get away.

"Hey," Nico replied, turning his head for a kiss. Their lips molded together, then parted, deepening the kiss. Just as Jason's tongue swept over Nico's full bottom lip, Nico turned in Jason's arms, and lifted his own to wrap around Jason's neck, pulling him closer. Jason hummed softly in satisfaction and pressed into Nico, backing him into the nearest wall. Nico went willingly, pressing himself into Jason. A moment later Nico pulled back, a soft smile gracing his lips. "What's this?" he asked, fingering the edge of Jason's pocket where the small box from Piper still lay.

Jason pulled back reluctantly, still keeping one arm firmly around Nico. "This?" he asked, pulling the box out of his pocket. "It's just something Piper gave me to give to you. It might take some explaining though."

"Why did she give you something for me?" Nico asked, eyeing the box in Jason's hand.

"She was coming to visit us yesterday, and thought she interrupted something, so she wanted to apologize," Jason began, pausing when alarm began to grow on Nico's face. "What?"

"It...it's not a sex toy is it?" Nico asked, looked dubious, and actually leaning slightly away from the box now.

"Nico, I would expect that from a child of Hermes, not Piper," Jason replied with a small smile. "Come on, you know her too. She's very respectful of other people."

Nico made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat. "Yeah, but she talks about sex _all_ the time." Nico's cheeks were tinged a slight pink, and his eyes were intently studying a spot on the far wall.

Jason sighed softly, and pulled Nico closer. He had loved Nico for many years, and as much as his shyness could be appealing, it could also be frustrating. Nico was far from judgmental, as some campers had taken to thinking, he simply couldn't seem to believe how easily people talked about things that would never even have been mentioned in the 1940's. "It's not a sex toy," Jason assured him.

Nico relaxed slightly, leaning into Jason's chest. "So what's in it?"

"Open it," Jason suggested, holding the box out to Nico. Nico looked hesitantly up at Jason for a moment, so Jason continued. "It'll take some explaining regardless, so you might as well see it."

Nico glanced between Jason and the box for a moment before reaching forward and lifting the box from Jason's hand. Nico held the box in one hand and lifted the lid with the other. When he comprehended what was inside, Nico's eyebrows drew together in confusion and his eyes flew back to Jason's. "Explain," Nico commanded.

Jason nodded, keeping his arms loosely around Nico's waist. "Well, she came over when we were eating lunch, and she saw me feeding you. She said she thought we might be in an age play relationship"

"What?!" Nico interjected, his face flushing bright red, and his gaze snapped down to the box in his hands. "She's calling me a baby?" Nico's voice was breathy with disbelief, and his fingers started to shake. Nico set the box down on the table by the door as if it had burnt him.

"No, Nico," Jason rushed to correct him. "Well, she thought something like that, but not in the way you're thinking. Nico, calm down, breathe! She was talking about a kink or a way of being. She was not being cruel."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked, his breathing still elevated.

"It's something people do, if they want to, act young, and have someone take care of them," Jason explained, trying to keep his voice calm. "She saw me feeding you and just made some wrong assumptions, that's all."

Nico pulled out of Jason's arms, and reached for the door.

"Nico?" Jason's voice was thick with concern and he reached out for his long time boyfriend, only to have Nico shrug off his hand.

"I need to go for a walk," Nico insisted, wrenching the door open and stumbling outside.

"I'll go with you," Jason volunteered, moving to follow Nico outside.

Nico pressed his palm flat against Jason's chest and pushed him back. "No!" he insisted. "No, I need to think."

Everything in Jason wanted to follow Nico and comfort him, but he forced himself to stay. Nico's tendency to run from difficulties had caused most of their arguments in the early days of their relationship. It was still an issue sometimes. Jason didn't like feeling abandoned, and Nico didn't like feeling penned in. After some bad fights, they had agreed that Jason would allow Nico time to think if he needed it, and Nico would always come back in at least three hours, even if it was only to tell Jason that he was okay, and needed more time to think. Reluctantly, Jason left Nico walk away. "Be safe," he called after Nico, fruitlessly hoping Nico would turn around. He didn't.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Exactly three hours later Jason heard the door to their cabin open and close, followed by Nico's all too familiar footfalls. Jason let out an inaudible sigh of relief. He trusted Nico, but he couldn't help worrying about him.

Two thin arms slipped around Jason's middle and pulled him back into Nico's chest with remarkable strength. Jason smiled, and his own arms lifted to cover Nico's. "Welcome back," he breathed, glancing over his shoulder at Nico's mop of dark hair. "I love you."

Nico's face was pressed into Jason's back, and Jason swore he could feel Nico's lips twitch into a reluctant smile. "I love you, too," Nico breathed, squeezing Jason tighter.

"Want to talk about it?" Jason asked, slowly turning in Nico's arms, and pulling him closer. Nico only pressed into Jason and grumbled inaudibly.

Jason leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss into the top of Nico's head. "It was just a wrong assumption, Nico. It doesn't mean anything." Sliding his hands down Nico's arms, Jason grasped his hands and lifted them briefly to his own lips. Nico still wouldn't look at him, but he hadn't pulled away either. "Even if we participated in every kink or every possible deviation from _normal_ you know Piper wouldn't judge or wouldn't tell as long as everything was-"

"Safe, sane, and consensual, _I know_ ," Nico said, lifting his gaze to Jason's at last. Jason had hoped his emphasis on normal might accomplish that; both he and Nico had mutually decided that normal didn't really exist, and often emphasized the word unnecessarily or used air quotes to communicate that fact.

Nico sighed and slipped his arms around Jason's waist once more, hugging him from the front this time. Jason smiled and pulled Nico against him, swaying softly on his feet as they stood there.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Nico began, acknowledging Jason's overprotective nature without apologizing for taking the time he needed to think. "It was just so… different from everything I've ever heard of, and I know that doesn't make it wrong. I…" Nico hesitated for a moment then sighed, and turned his gaze back up to Jason. "I couldn't take it all in at once."

Jason nodded. "You came back, like we talked about. That's what matters most." They shared a smile and a chaste kiss. "Have you eaten?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "No, _mom_ , I haven't eaten."

"Watch your tone young man," Jason warned, "and if you're going to start talking like that you might as well call me daddy." Despite his harsh tone, Jason smiled and watched as Nico's blush spread all the way to the roots of his hair, before he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Nico's forehead. "Come on, let's get some dinner."

"Okay," Nico said softly, allowing himself to be led into the kitchen. "No more jokes for tonight though."

Jason chuckled. "Fair enough. I haven't seen you blush this much since we started talking about sex."

Nico swatted playfully at Jason, but otherwise remained silent, lost in his thoughts.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Three days later, Nico was sneaking into the library at the big house. The Athena kids had started and maintained it, but Nico hadn't come for the books. No he needed a wealth of information to satisfy his nagging curiosity…and privacy. Specifically, he needed access to the camp computer. Leo had been able to make it safe for use, but even so its access was strictly controlled. There were no games on it, it was purely a research and communication tool.

Nico had specifically chosen a time when most other campers or counselors would be busy: it was capture the flag night. Attendance wasn't required for older camp members, but most people came willingly to participate, and to watch. The Library wasn't even open right now…but it was late in the day, and there were many shadows…

The world swayed, and pulled taunt, then Nico was stumbling into the small room which held the camp's only computer. Nico took a moment to steady himself on the sturdy wooden chair before he took his seat and turned the computer on. The room held no windows, thankfully, and all the doors between him and the outside would be locked until tomorrow morning. Nico had made a point of telling Jason that he would be out until late. Jason had been confused, but he hadn't pressed Nico for details when he'd seen his reluctance. Hopefully, Nico would have all the time he needed.

His search began.

At first Nico just skimmed for information, trying to compare sources and get a general impression. He had been taught enough about the internet to know not to trust everything he read. Once he had identified general themes that were consistent through many of the sites, Nico started to dig deeper. It seemed that Jason's summary, thought brief, had covered the basics. He learned about Bigs and Littles, and saw a wide variety of adult sized baby and toddler clothing, as well as other connected items like cribs, play pens, and toys. Nico also learned about diaper lovers, and while he understood the general rationale, he found the idea personally unappealing. The rest… well the rest Nico was still curious about.

Nico scrolled on and on through various internet pages, educating himself as well as he was able to. Despite his inherent shyness Nico was not at all judgmental. While he may roll his eyes at Piper's incessant reputations of 'safe, sane and consensual' he whole-heartedly agreed with the concept.

At length Nico was forced to admit that he could see how Piper might have come to her conclusion. Nico already recognized that he sometimes liked power exchanges during sex, and age play did have strong elements of power exchange. In that sense Nico could completely understand and relate. He'd been responsible for himself too early and for too long; he very much enjoyed giving over that responsibility to Jason from time to time. He knew he could trust Jason, and there was something so relaxing about not having to make the decisions, while still maintaining the right to protest if he needed to.

From what Nico could tell, however, age play was often a non-sexual activity. It could certainly be engaged in by a couple, or people who weren't dating, or incorporated into a parent or authority figure kink, but it didn't have to be. Nico hadn't really considered this aspect of a power exchange. Admittedly, he had occasionally let or even asked that Jason order for him at resturants, or do most of the speaking to other people when they went out on dates, but not every time, and usually only if Nico was feeling particularly tired or shy.

Nico leaned back in his chair and pondered what age play might be like, if he tried it. He wasn't opposed to considering new things, provided he had time to understand and reflect on them. When he'd first begun exploring power exchange with Jason, he'd discovered that he really didn't enjoy actual pain, just the idea of giving up control. Nico had done research about people who enjoyed pain or punishments, and how those could be incorporated into a relationship or experience, but had very quickly decided that a "red room" was not for him.

In the last several hours Nico had learned that age play could and often did involve punishment and discipline for misbehavior, but the main focus seemed to be very much about caring, gentleness, and affection. These were all things Nico enjoyed and, if he were honest, very much craved.

"Are you being _naughty_?"

Nico started, and all but leapt out of his chair in surprise, only to turn and glower at one very amused Jason Grace. "What are you doing here?!" Nico asked, bristling at Jason's laughter.

"Sorry, sorry," Jason apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to check on you; it's getting late. And, I wasn't exactly trying to be quiet when I came in."

Nico's eyes narrowed as he observed the glint of keys in Jason's hand. "I suppose you got those from Annabeth?"

Jason nodded and Nico sighed. Jason and the others of the seven heroes often did little such favors for each other without question because of the trust they'd built up both during and after the war. Annabeth probably hadn't asked any questions, but it would hardly take a genius to figure out that Jason would likely be going after Nico. At least Nico was thankful she wouldn't have any idea _why_ Nico had been in the library, and like Piper, she wasn't one to pry. Jason, on the other hand, was already peering over Nico's shoulder at the computer screen, despite Nico's less than subtle efforts to block Jason's view with his own body.

"You don't need to hide from me, Nico," Jason murmured, returning his gaze to Nico's worried eyes, and his hands resting on Nico's waist.

"I was just doing research," Nico mumbled, looking down, but not pulling away.

"And I can understand why you might not everyone to know," Jason continued, lifting Nico's chin with one hand so that he would meet Jason's eyes again. "You've always been shy. But you don't need to hide anything from me. If you're curious, I want to know, and I would _never_ assume curiosity about a subject meant that you want try it."

Nico fidgeted until he was free from Jason's hand and could tuck his head under Jason's chin. Jason smiled wrapped his arms more tightly around Nico, pressing a kiss into his hair. "Did you learn anything interesting?" Jason asked, his voice a soft murmur.

Nico shrugged. "More about what you said…at least the pacifier makes sense to me now, considering what Piper thought."

Jason smiled softly. "Are you still curious? I didn't mean to cut your research short, I was just worried about you."

Nico pulled back far enough to look at Jason with a dubious expression. "You're always worried about me."

"Guilty," Jason admitted, pressing a kiss into Nico's forehead, then a line of small kisses down to Nico's cheek. Nico flushed and smiled, only pulling away slightly. "I love it when you smile like that," Jason murmured, pressing his lips against Nico's in a soft, chaste kiss.

Nico sighed softly when they parted and said, "I was more or less done, I don't mind stopping here and going home with you."

Jason's smile widened. "Sounds like a good plan." He nodded once towards the computer and added, "Make sure you delete your browser history."

Nico rolled his eyes and sank back down into his chair. "Yes, _mom_." Nico stuck out his tongue for a moment before spinning around and going to work on the computer. He smiled when he felt Jason's arm's wrap around him, and Jason rest his head on Nico's shoulder so that their cheeks were pressed together on one side.

Jason watched Nico work for a few moments in silence before he added. "Just so you know, if you wanted to try this, even just to see what it's like, I'd be willing to give it a try."

Nico's fingers stilled over the keyboard and Jason watched a deep flush spread down his cheeks and neck. Nico licked his lips and swallowed before he finally replied. "Why?"

Jason shrugged. "I already like looking after you," he admitted. "You've always had a big independent streak, so it feels really special when I you actually let me take care of you." Jason paused to press is kiss into the arch where Nico's neck met his shoulder. "I love knowing that _I_ can put those contented smiles on your face."

Nico smiled despite himself, and leaned back into Jason's hold, closing his eyes. That was one of the things he loved most about Jason. It always felt so _safe_ in his arms.

"Bedtime for you, I think," Jason observed.

Nico grumbled softly in protest, then sighed and resumed the careful process of deleting his browser history and shutting down the computer. When he was finished, he stood, placed his hand in Jason's, and they walked out of the big house together.


	3. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a rough night, and comes to a tentative decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, and welcome back to the next installment of Child's Play! ^_^ Whether this is your first time reading one of my works, or you are a return reader, thank you very much for taking the time to read my story. Special thanks go out to everyone who left comments, kudos, bookmarked, and/or subscribed to my story! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: First steps

 

Nico screamed and jerked violently from his sleep. He flailed in the darkness and sucked in great lungfuls of air. His eyes burned with tears, and his throat felt rough and raw. Jason was awake instantly, wrapping his arms around Nico and pulling him into his lap as Nico's body began to shake violently.

Nico didn't even remember his nightmare properly, but the pain of it was still sharp in his mind. Nico wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and began to wail loudly into his shoulder. It must have been about his sister, little else could get Nico so worked up. Nico sobbed until he was out of breath, then sucked in another large gulp of air to fuel his devastated cries. Nico, being a demigod, was no stranger to nightmares, and normally went back to sleep rather quickly, but nightmares or even dreams about Bianca, they undid him.

It had taken a long time for him to feel comfortable enough around Jason to cry and hang onto him so openly, but in the end Jason's gentle patience had persevered, and Nico was grateful for it. At times, like now, he was so bereft that Jason's arms felt like the only thing keeping him grounded. Jason never berated Nico or asked him to stop, he just held him, rocked him, and did his best to soothe him. In Jason's arms Nico felt safe enough to give himself over to his grief in a way he couldn't often do. Jason had said it was part of Nico's mourning process. Nico hoped that Jason was wrong, because the pain was consuming when it came, and he hated to think of dealing with it his entire life. Then again he would live his entire life and possibly even his afterlife without Bianca, and maybe this was the price of that…

"Sweetheart, please calm down," Jason murmured, his own voice thick with tears and concern.

"Breathe, Nico, you need to breathe," Jason continued, rubbing Nico's back and rocking him back and forth in the bed. "It's okay to cry, Nico, but you need to breathe too." Jason frowned, pressing harder into Nico as he rubbed his back. "Baby, you're shaking."

Nico made a concentrated effort to slow his breathing, hating the fact that he'd worried Jason, but it must have been really bad for Jason to ask him to calm down… After a few long minutes, Nico's near-screams died down to whimpers and less frantic sobbing.

Jason shifted in the bed and for a brief moment he was standing, balancing Nico on his hip as Nico's legs were wrapped around his waist. Then they were settling to the soft chair by Jason's desk. It wasn't strictly a rocking chair, but something in the seat adjustments had come loose, causing the chair to lean forwards and back each time someone sitting in it shifted their weight. Jason was using this feature now to rock the two of them, hoping the repetitive motion would comfort Nico, who still seemed almost beside himself.

Jason rocked Nico, rubbed his back, and pressed gentle kisses into his hair and forehead. "I know you miss her, baby," he murmured. "She loved you, and she wouldn't want to see you this sad."

Nico nodded miserably into Jason's neck. He knew what Jason said was true, but it still helped to hear it. "I'm-I'm sorry," Nico gasped.

Jason shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Nico. Everyone needs to cry, and grieve in their own way." Jason paused and pressed several more kisses into Nico's head, face, and arms. "It must have been really bad tonight."

Nico nodded, even though he couldn't remember, and held onto Jason as tightly as he could. Eventually, his crying ebbed away to sniffles and small whimpers. Jason seemed to calm down with him, reaching forward to clean Nico's face with the tissues he kept on the desk. Nico sighed, but did not protest, knowing he must look a mess. He was so very grateful for Jason. Jason had talked him through many of these nightmares, and on Nico's braver days they'd even discussed them while the sun was still up. They rarely talked about them anymore, beyond Jason's assurances and comforts when Nico was in the throes of another nightmare. Jason loved Nico, Nico loved him back, and Jason was more than willing to support and care for Nico in this and any other matter. Very little else needed to be said at this point.

Nico never wanted to talk about it after a fit, not since they'd reached such a perfect understanding, and Jason never pushed. He might not suffer nightmares in the same way, but he knew how important it could be to think about something, anything else, if you ever wanted to get back to sleep.

When Nico was finally quiet Jason murmured, "I think we need to wash your face."

Nico shook his head, and clung to Jason more tightly. Nico felt Jason smile into his skin before Jason spoke again. "I don't mind the mess, baby, but I think you'll be more comfortable if we wash your face."

Nico shook his head again, and Jason's arms tightened around him. "Okay," Jason said softly, "you don't have to let go of me if you don't want to. I can carry you over to the kitchen sink and if you'll lean against it I can hold you and help you wash your face at the same time. Would that be okay?"

Nico considered for a moment, and then nodded. He didn't think he could let go of Jason right now, so as long as he could hang on, it would be okay. Nico's grip on Jason tightened as he felt him start to move. He felt the pull of gravity as Jason stood, but remained firmly attached to Jason. His arms helped to steady Nico as Jason moved through the darkness of their cabin towards the kitchen sink. Their cabin wasn't larger than they needed and, save for the bathroom, had a very open design. Jason knew exactly where their furniture was, so there was little risk of Jason knocking into anything.

Once they reached the sink Jason eased Nico onto the nearby countertop. Nico's arms and legs were still firmly around Jason, so he couldn't go far, but he didn't need to in order to grab a small clean cloth, wet it under the sink, and gently begin to clean Nico's face. Nico let him without protest. Jason had noticed that the aftermath of nightmares were one of the few times that Nico allowed Jason to take care of him. Nico hadn't always let Jason in, especially in the beginning, but now Jason's careful attentions after Nico's nightmares had become routine. It was a routine that Jason treasured because it spoke volumes about the trust Nico had in him.

When Jason was finished he rinsed the cloth, rung it out, and left it hanging over the faucet to dry. Jason had meant to retrieve another cloth to dry Nico's face, but Nico was snuggling into his shoulder again, effectively drying his face on Jason's t-shirt. Jason smiled fondly and pulled Nico closer. "Let's have a seat on the sofa, shall we?" Jason asked, securing his grip around Nico before lifting him from the countertop. Nico allowed himself to be carried, willingly and silently.

Once they were comfortably settled, with Nico repositioned on Jason's lap so that he was cradled against Jason's chest, Jason began idly rubbing his hands up and down Nico's back and arms, trying to soothe him. He was much calmer than he had been, but Jason could still feel Nico's heart pounding behind his ribs.

"This probably isn't the best time to ask this, but... Have you given any more thought to age play?" Jason asked, glancing down at Nico's dark mop of hair.

Nico pulled back slightly and squinted at Jason in the darkness. "Why are you bringing that up _now_?"

Jason shrugged. "It's been a few weeks, and taking care of you just now reminded me of it." Jason paused for a moment, then quickly added, "Not that I'm saying that this is age play, it just reminded me of it because I was thinking about how much I like taking care of you, and how happy I am that you let me."

A fleeting smile danced across Nico's features as he studied Jason's. A faint blush crept over Nico's features, and while it was too dark to see well, he knew Jason would feel the heat of it. Nico looked down and fidgeted on Jason's lap for a moment before answering. "A little bit," he admitted.

Jason chuckled softly. "Interesting choice of words."

Nico pouted and shoved gently at Jason's shoulder, but he wasn't really offended. After a moment he leaned his head against Jason's shoulder and grasped one of Jason's hands in his, playing with Jason's fingers. "It does sound interesting," he admitted after a long moment. "I'm not sure… and even if I did like it I don't think it would be a lifestyle thing."

"More like a sometimes thing? When you felt like it?" Jason asked, and Nico nodded. "That's fine by me," Jason continued.

"Everything's fine by you," Nico retorted smartly.

"You know that's not true," Jason corrected. "We just happen to be relatively compatible in what we like, and what we don't like."

"And you'd be willing to try?" Nico asked, peering up at Jason in the darkness.

Jason leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss into Nico's forehead. "Yes, sweetheart, I'd be willing to try. I've been thinking about it too, and like I said, I already like taking care of you. If you like this, and want to try it, that would only give me more chances to take care of you, and if not, that's okay too. I certainly don't enjoy pressuring you to do something you're not comfortable with."

Nico smiled softly. "I know that."

"Good," Jason replied, pressing another kiss into Nico's temple. "Do you know when you'd like to try?"

Nico shook his head. "I think I want to wait until it feels right. When I'm already relaxed."

"So, around bedtime maybe?" Jason asked, nuzzling his head against Nico's.

"Maybe," Nico agreed, smiling at Jason's affection.

"Okay, whenever you want. Just let me know."

"I will," Nico promised.

Slowly, Nico allowed his eyes to close and he focused on the warmth and safety of Jason's arms. He was almost asleep again when he heard Jason murmur, "Oh, and Nico, you can call me Daddy if you want to."

Nico stirred and he felt himself flush again. The thought had some appeal, but he still wasn't sure. He knew Jason wasn't his actual father, thank the Gods, but still…he just wasn't sure. "I'll think about it," Nico replied, his words muffled into Jason's chest.

Jason pressed a gentle kiss into the top of Nico's head and said softly, "Okay."


	4. Test Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to try before you can know for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, and welcome back to the final installment of Child's Play! ^_^ Whether this is your first time reading one of my works, or you are a return reader, thank you very much for taking the time to read my story. Special thanks go out to everyone who has left comment, kudos, subscribed to, and/or bookmarked my story!

Chapter 4: Test Run

 

Nico walked into the cabin he shared with Jason, grateful to have the afternoon to himself. Jason had another hour of training before he would come home, and right now Nico needed the time to unwind. The day had been longer and more trying than it should have been. He enjoyed training the new campers and meeting with the campers from New Rome, but his heart hadn't really been in it today. Nico knew he had been more irritable and short tempered than usual, and he was anxious to have some time alone. It galled at him that he'd snapped at one of the kids he was training, that _wasn't_ like him. Nico knew the positions he held in camp weren't critical, not like Jason's former position as praetor, even so Nico pushed himself to do well. Life had gotten better for demigods, but it was far from perfect. His students' _lives_ could depend on the proper instructions, and an argument with the campers from New Rome could blow up into a huge political incident if he wasn't careful.

Closing the door behind him, Nico kicked off his shoes, pressed his back against the wood of the door, and slowly slid down to the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs as he went. It was quiet and warm in the cabin. Not too warm, just the right amount to be cozy, and as much as he honestly preferred cloudy, rainy, or cold weather, the amber colored sunlight streaming through the windows was comforting. It reminded him of his mother's kitchen from when he was younger, the little bits of it he had managed to remember.

Nico sighed and buried his head in his folded arms, curling in on himself and enjoying the quiet. It was safe here. No matter how uncertain or treacherous the world outside became, Jason had made their little cabin feel like an impenetrable haven. Nico hadn't had stability in his life for a very long time, and he cherished the impression of safety his home had come to provide, even if he knew it wasn't as impenetrable as it felt.

Long minutes passed, and Nico's eyes tracked the changing pattern of light on the walls as the sun moved in the sky. His eyes fell on a small wooden chest that was pressed up against the side of the couch, and he blushed. The chest wasn't new, but this past week Jason had re-arranged the items that had been stored in there, and made room for a few _additions_. Specifically: some coloring books and crayons, a block set, a few simple puzzles, and a soft, small, black dragon toy. The black dragon stuffed animal had caught Nico's attention, despite his embarrassment, and he remembered craning his head slightly to see it as Jason put it away. Jason had caught him, naturally, and had actually lifted the toy out of the chest and _offered_ it to Nico! Nico had immediately turned away and huddled under the covers of their bed, pretending to read the book he actually had been reading when Jason had come home that day.

A few minutes later Jason's hand had pressed into the covers and started running up and down Nico's sides, and Jason had asked if he'd done something wrong. Nico had started furiously shaking his head. He was touched that Jason would go to so much trouble for him on a whim. Nico still wasn't very good at accepting compliments or gifts. Nico had been incredibly flustered, but somehow he'd managed to lift the cover back and make himself understood. Jason had just smiled and pulled him into a tight hug

All week Nico had been afraid to so much as _look_ at the chest for too long. He was still sorting out his own feelings; he really couldn't handle thinking about Jason's too. …but he was alone now…

Curiosity tugged at Nico until he found himself standing and moving towards the chest. Once he was in front of it he knelt down and lifted the lid. The black stuffed dragon toy was right on top, smiling up at him. Well, it wasn't really a smile; it was more of a smirk, which was better. Smiling softly, Nico reached out and stroked the toy's head and neck. Despite the horns situated on the back of its head, it was incredibly soft.

Reaching deeper into the box, Nico scooped up the stuffed toy dragon and pulled it to his chest. It nestled perfectly there, its head pushing slightly into Nico's neck as though it was nuzzling him. Nico knew it wasn't really, but he also didn't care. He wrapped his arms more tightly around the stuffed toy, nuzzling against its plush body, and sighed contentedly.

Nico sat there for a few minutes, holding the soft toy in his arms and stroking it, before his fingers encountered a tag at the base of its tail. Pulling back, Nico adjusted his grip, and brought the tag closer for better inspection. It read: _Toothless_

"Toothless, huh?" Nico murmured, shifting the stuffed Dragon so that they were looking at each other again. "That's an odd name for a Dragon." The dragon's head bobbed slightly as Nico moved it, and its smile was infectious.

Nico carefully tucked the stuffed toy into his left side, holding it close to him while also leaving his right hand free to continue to explore the contents of the chest. Nico eyed the puzzles for a moment, before the bright colors of the crayons caught his attention. He leaned over the side of the wooden chest and peered down at the coloring books that Jason had selected. They seemed to be mostly pictures of nature. There was a forest depicted on one, and a pristine beach on another. It took a bit of effort to lift the crayons and the coloring books with one hand, but Nico managed.

Toothless made the trip with Nico to the coffee table and back. It would have been easier to carry the coloring books over to the table and set them down before coming back to grab Toothless and close the trunk, but Nico didn't _want_ to let go. Toothless' soft presence against his side was more comforting than he expected.

Once the trunk was closed, Nico settled down on the floor by the coffee table and pulled the coloring books and crayons towards him. As he drew, Nico felt himself relaxing. He didn't have to be perfect. No one would be offended if he drew outside the lines a little, and there wasn't grave responsibility to fulfill. It was just Nico, Toothless, and the paper.

At first Nico was careful and very meticulous about putting each crayon back as he used it, but as the minutes passed he began to build a small halo of crayons around his work space, shifting between the colors as needed. Nico sighed happily as he worked, and began humming softly. The idea that he was allowed to be little, that this wasn't a project, but just innocent fun, was very relaxing. Nico felt the tension bleeding out of him; something about this made it easy to just let go… He was so relaxed his mind started to feel fuzzy around the edges.

After coloring his way through several pages Nico leaned back to stretch and a spot of dark blue caught his attention. Nico turned his head curiously and his eyes landed on the pacifier that had started this entire thing. It was tucked into a dark corner of the bookcase, on top of one of the shorter books in that row. Nico couldn't remember seeing the pacifier since that first night…why had Jason put it there?

The stars laid onto the dark blue background of the mouth shield were glowing faintly, and Nico found curiosity growing inside him again. Shifting his weight onto all fours, Nico crawled a few feet to the bookshelf and grasped the pacifier. There was a small plastic tube that was currently snapped over the clear plastic nipple, probably to help keep it clean. It didn't take much effort to pull it off. Nico set the small plastic tube back on the bookshelf absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving the pacifier.

It wouldn't hurt to try… Slowly Nico lifted the pacifier to his lips and parted them. It felt just the slightest bit too big in his mouth, but also instantly comforting. Nico experimented with a few gentle sucks, and that felt right too. Anything harder would hurt his teeth.

Smiling around the pacifier, Nico leaned forward on one arm, intending to crawl back to the coffee table… when the front door started to creak open. Nico let out a small, unintelligible squeak and flopped to the floor, rolling halfway under the coffee table with Toothless still clutched to his chest.

"Nico…?"

It was Jason's voice, which soothed Nico's pounding heart…but he still wasn't about to come out from under the coffee table.

"Nico?" Jason was closer now, and Nico could distinctly hear the small pause in Jason's footsteps as he approached the coffee table. He'd seen the coloring books…

Jason came further into the room and slowly knelt by the coffee table. Nico scrunched his eyes shut and hid his face in Toothless' soft body, but Jason did not peer under the coffee table, nor did he try to pull Nico out. He just sat there for a minute. Nico had almost decided the silence was the worst thing when Jason spoke again, his voice softer and warmer than it had been a moment before.

"Nico, are you playing hide and seek, or coloring?"

What? Nico blinked under the table, then dared to peek up at the underside of the table top.

"You can't do both you know." Jason's voice was lightly teasing, and Nico jumped softly when Jason's hand began stroking his calf, which was sticking out from under the coffee table. Jason continued without the slightest hesitation. "Well, I suppose you could, but it's hard to see the pictures when you're hiding."

Nico clutched Toothless tightly to his chest, his lips and tongue starting to work the pacifier in his mouth rhythmically. He peered at Jason's lap, the only part of Jason he could really see. Nico was comforted by the slow stroking of Jason's hand on his calf, but he remained resolute and silent under the table.

Nico heard the sound of papers shuffling before Jason spoke again, his voice warm and soft and welcoming. "These are really good, Nico. Did you color these?"

Nico flushed slightly at the praise and hid his face in Toothless' soft body for a moment before peeking out again.

"I really like this one of the forest. Is that Mrs. O'leary peeking out from the trees? She's a good addition."

Nico smiled around his pacifier. He liked that one too. Gingerly, slowly, Nico shifted until his head was poking out the other side of the coffee table. Jason glanced down and smiled at him fondly. "There you are, sweetheart," he cooed, reaching out to run his hand through Nico's hair and caress the side of his face.

Nico squirmed slightly in embarrassment, and brought Toothless up to cover his face again.

"Someone's been in the toy box," Jason noted, setting the coloring books down and stretching out so that he lay propped up on one elbow, closer to Nico. He reached out and petted Toothless. "Do you like this one?"

Nico nodded and after a long moment of hesitation, feeling caught between what he wanted to say and an older, more embarrassed headspace, Nico murmured, "'ank you daddy…" around his pacifier.

Jason leaned down and pressed a warm wet kiss into Nico's forehead. "You are very welcome, sweet boy."

Nico scrunched up his forehead and wiped at it with his hand, but his smile bellied his emotions.

"Do you want to keep coloring?" Jason asked, glancing up at the coffee table.

Nico turned his head to follow Jason's gaze, and he sucked on his pacifier as he thought. At last he shook his head no.

"No?" Jason asked, softly. "What would you like to do, then?"

Nico rolled partly towards Jason and reached out to clutch his shirt, mumbling around his pacifier. "Wif you, daddy."

"With me? You want to play with Daddy?" Jason asked with a small smile, and Nico nodded, shifting closer to Jason.

"Would you like to put a puzzle together with Daddy?" Jason asked, leaning down to press another gentle kiss into Nico's temple.

"mhm," Nico confirmed, nodding again.

"Okay, sweetheart. Just let Daddy put the coloring books away and fetch the blocks."

"I'll help," Nico offered, squirming into a sitting position.

"You rest, sweetie," Jason insisted, pressing gently against Nico's shoulder to keep him in a sitting position. "I know you can help, but will you let Daddy do this for you?" Jason added, when Nico started to pout around his pacifier.

"Kay," Nico relented, smiling slightly when Jason leaned in to kiss his cheek. He watched Jason put the crayons neatly back into their box and scoop them up alongside the coloring books. Jason kept glancing back and smiling at him, which brought forth an unexpected giggle. Nico was still slightly embarrassed, but he flushed with pleasure when Jason's smile widened as he blew Nico a kiss.

After setting the coloring books and crayons down, Jason lifted a small box from the toy chest and walked back over to Nico. Nico lifted his arms and clutched at Jason's legs as he set the puzzle box down on the table.

"Alright, little monkey, be patient," Jason said, gently pulling Nico's hands away so that he could sit down. As soon as his butt touched the floor Nico scrambled into his lap and leaned back against his broad chest, looking back at Jason with a satisfied smile that was more than infectious. Jason had been planning to pull Nico into his lap anyway, he was thrilled that Nico initiated it himself. Normally it was…difficult for Nico to make the first move. He still did it, but rarely with such easy joy.

Jason wrapped his arms around Nico and peppered his face with kisses until he was a squirming, giggling bundle in Jason's arms. At last Jason pulled back, just holding Nico and gently rocking him.

Nico sighed happily, completely limp against Jason. At first he'd been a little embarrassed, but Jason and been so welcoming and gentle that Nico found himself completely drawn in. Now he felt relaxed and happy and didn't want to think about it too hard. He just wanted to be.

"Ready for a puzzle?" Jason asked, his breath ghosting over Nico's ear.

Nico nodded and watched as Jason leaned forward, lifted the lid, and dumped the puzzle pieces on the coffee table. Nico reached forward to help spread them out, and together they began searching for the edge and corner pieces. It wasn't a large puzzle, it only had 100 pieces, but neither of them were very talented with puzzles, so it felt just right.

The puzzle came together rapidly with many more smiles and giggles exchanged between them until, finally, there were only two pieces left. Jason pressed his piece into the middle of the puzzle, then turned to Nico. "It's your turn." He pressed another kiss into Nico's temple. "Go on, finish it."

Nico pressed the final piece in place with a flourish, then turned around to grin proudly at Jason. Jason grinned back and squeezed his arms around Nico until it was a little hard to breath. "Well done!"

Nico beamed up at Jason, then glanced back at the picture they had made. It was a small black kitten, curled up on a colorful carpet. Nico lifted Toothless up over the picture and Jason said, "You're right, that dragon does kind of look like a cat."

Nico hummed in agreement, leaning his head back against Jason and closing his eyes for a moment. He felt so safe…

"I should make us dinner," Jason observed.

Nico perked up at the mention of food. He was getting rather hungry. "I help!"

Jason hesitated for a moment before asking, "Do you think you could put the puzzle away for daddy? I don't want you near the stove, sweetie."

Nico let out a small sigh with a trace of disappointment, but he nodded.

"Good boy," Jason cooed, pressing on last kiss into Nico's temple before lifting him off of his lap and setting him back on the floor.

Nico set to work right away, diligently separating the puzzle pieces and setting them back in the box while Toothless sat on the corner of the table and supervised. Once every piece was put away, Nico pressed the lid down over the box and carried it to the toy chest. He lingered there a moment to lift some of the blocks out of the little canvas bag they were kept in and look at the colors, letters, and pictures on them. They were an old fashioned, wooden set, which Nico enjoyed.

"Nico, dinner's ready!" Jason called out. Nico quickly set the blocks to right and closed the chest. Then, before Jason could prompt him, he removed the pacifier from his mouth, and clipped the plastic protection tube over the clear nipple, returning it to its little nook in the bookshelf.

"Good boy," Jason praised as Nico settled into his chair for dinner. Nico smiled, pleased, then tucked in to the bowl of macaroni and cheese that Jason has set out for him.

"This is good," Nico observed around a small mouthful of food. "Thank you, daddy."

"I'm glad you like it," Jason replied, gratified to see Nico eating so well and enjoying it. He had somewhat hoped for the chance to feed Nico again…but this was good too.

After a few minutes Nico paused and glanced at the bowl Jason had prepared for himself. "You eat too, daddy," he insisted.

Jason glanced down, then smiled ruefully. "You're right, you're right. I should set a good example."

Nico eyed Jason carefully until he lifted the spoon to his lips and took a bite, then Nico grinned and resumed eating his own portion with gusto. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally glancing and smiling at each other. It was a surprisingly peaceful moment.

"All done!" Nico declared, some minutes later, his spoon rattling slightly in his bowl as he set it down.

Jason looked up and fought valiantly not to laugh. Nico was grinning at him, his mouth and chin smeared with yellow cheese sauce. Jason glanced down into Nico's bowl, then back up at Nico. "So you are, good boy."

Nico's grin widened and Jason was pretty sure he felt his own cheek muscles aching in protest of all the smiling he'd been doing, but he didn't care.

Jason lifted the napkin he'd set out for himself and tilted his water glass until the water started to soak the napkin. Once it was reasonably damp he reached out to Nico. "Come here, sweetheart."

Nico didn't need to be told twice. He jumped out of his chair and immediately situated himself on Jason's lap. Jason smiled and pulled Nico closer before lifting the napkin to Nico's face. Nico leaned forward and patiently let himself be cleaned. When Jason paused and tapped his finger against Nico's nose, Nico shook his head and giggled. "All better, daddy?"

"All better," Jason confirmed, pulling Nico closer to press a kiss into his temple. "You, young man, need a bath."

Nico tilted his head slightly as he looked at Jason. "Now daddy?" Nico's eyes large and soft, his expression relaxed and open in a way Jason instantly wanted to see more of. He knew Nico wasn't actually a child, but the way he was looking at Jason was exactly the expression of a child. Nico's voice had gotten softer too, over the course of the evening, making him sound much younger than he was. Jason felt honored that Nico felt safe enough to left himself drift so deeply into little headspace.

"In a few minutes, sweetheart. Daddy needs to clean up the dishes. Why don't you go pick out your pajamas and meet me in the bathroom."

"Okay," Nico replied, leaning forward to press a wet kiss into Jason's cheek before he scrambled off his lap.

Jason watched Nico walk towards the corner of their cabin that held their bed and dresser, before turning his attention to the task at hand. He made quick work of the dishes, and set them on the rack to dry. When he turned around Nico was just laying some dark gray pajama bottoms, black boxers, and a large black t-shirt with a picture of a moon and a silhouette of a lone wolf howling out on the bed.

"Are these the ones?" Jason asked crossing the space between them.

Nico nodded, still looking at the pajamas then turned his face to Jason with a shy smile. "Did I do good, daddy?"

"You did wonderfully," Jason said, pulling Nico into a hug and peppering his face with kisses again. Nico giggled and squirmed, but made no real effort to get away. Jason chuckled softly and, at length, pulled back. "Now we need to get you out of your clothes," Jason murmured.

Instantly Nico raised his arms and Jason reached out to lift Nico's shirt over his head. After tossing said shirt in the hamper by the foot of the bed, Jason knelt in front of Nico and undid the button and zipper of his jeans. Nico silently allowed this, with only a soft blush on his cheeks as Jason pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Nico rested his hands on Jason's shoulder to steady himself as Jason lifted one foot, then the other, freeing them of jeans, boxers, and socks in one fluid gesture each.

When Jason stood, Nico pressed himself shyly into Jason's side. Jason smiled, wrapped an arm securely around Nico's waist, and ensured that the rest of Nico's clothing was deposited in the hamper. "Ready?" he asked, turning back to Nico.

Nico nodded and turned to make his way to the bathroom, when Jason tightened his hold on Nico's shoulders. Before he could protest, Nico felt himself being lifted, bridal style, into Jason's arms. "Woah!" Nico yelped, clinging to Jason's neck and shoulder as he was lifted.

"It's alright, sweetheart, daddy's got you," Jason assured him, holding Nico firmly before he started to move.

"I can walk, daddy!" Nico protested, but he made no effort to get away.

"I know you can," Jason replied, "Daddy just wants to carry you."

Nico sighed softly, but Jason could see the corners of his lips pull up in a smile before he nestled his head against Jason's neck and shoulder.

When they were in the bathroom, Jason set Nico down softly on the edge of the tub before he plugged the drain and turned on the water as hot as it could go. Nico was a big fan of hot baths, and often complained that he couldn't always get the water hot enough.

Once the tub was partly filled, Jason helped Nico step into the tub, easing him back until his head rested lightly against the rim. Nico watched Jason with a soft affectionate gaze as he monitored the temperature until the tub was full. After carefully turning off the tap, Jason reached over Nico and lifted a washcloth from the shelf set into the wall just above the tub, smiling at Nico as he leaned in close.

Nico thought he would feel more embarrassed, but he just flushed with pleasure at Jason's attention and smiled back, willing to turn himself completely over to Jason's care.

Dipping the washcloth into the warm water, Jason squeezed out some of the excess before he lifted it to Nico's chest. Jason was gentle and thorough as he washed Nico's body. He covered Nico's chest thoroughly before lifting his arms one by one, cleaning every crevice and between every finger. Jason moved lower, over Nico's stomach and gently, but thoroughly washed between Nico's legs. His touches were caring, but not meant to arouse. Nico parted his legs as Jason dipped the cloth between his thighs, running over the curve of Nico's backside as well as he could, before moving down to get the rest of his legs.

When he reached Nico's feet Jason was as thorough as he had been with Nico's hands, getting between every toe, finally lifting the second foot to his mouth to press a small kiss to the sole of the foot. Nico's toes wiggled and Jason heard a small giggle escape him. Placing Nico's foot back into the warm water of the tub, Jason turned to face him. His eyes were still large and wide in that innocent expression, and his hands were lifted so that the back of several fingers pressed against Nico's lips. Nico wasn't sucking his thumb, but he looked like he might be about to.

"Alright, love?" Jason asked, shifting from his position on the edge of the tub to kneel by Nico's head.

Nico nodded softly. "Yes, daddy."

Jason smiled and leaned in to kiss Nico's forehead. "Good. I'm going to need you to sit up now so that I can get your back and head."

Nico shifted, pulling himself up with the assistance of one of Jason's hands on his back. Jason moved the washcloth over Nico's back first, starting at his bum and rising slowly over his shoulders, up the back of his neck, and over and around Nico's ears. Nico tilted his head as Jason went, leaned into the cloth as it swept over his face, then tilting his head back as Jason washed his hair.

Jason dunked the washcloth one last time before squeezing it out and draping it over the faucet of the tub to dry. "All done," he declared, pulling the stopper from the drain. The water began to swirl down the hole as Jason put his hands under Nico's arms and helped lift him to his feet and out of the tub.

The towels were nearby so Jason only had to reach out one hand before pulling back a thick fluffy towel and wraped it around Nico's shoulders. Jason dried Nico as thoroughly as he had washed him, encouraging Nico to rest his hands on Jason's shoulders for balance. Nico leaned into Jason as he worked, feeling loved and cherished so strongly that the feelings alone were making him dizzy.

Jason kept the towel wrapped securely around Nico for warmth as they left the bathroom and approached the bed. Jason lifted Nico's boxers from the sheets and held them open in front of him, encouraging him to step into them before Jason lifted them up Nico's long legs and secured them around his waist. The pajama pants followed in a similar fashion before the towel was finally deposited in the hamper. Nico lifted his arms without being asked, and Jason pulled the large black shirt Nico had selected over his head. "There you go," Jason murmured, tugging lightly on the shirt for good measure as he settled the hem at the bottom of Nico's hips.

"Bedtime?" Nico asked. His arms were drawn up to his chest again, and Jason suspected he wanted to be holding his black dragon toy again.

"Almost," Jason replied, nudging Nico's hips gently, encouraging him to sit, while Jason knelt in front of him, taking Nico's hands in his. "Daddy has been thinking about playing with you for a while, and there's something I'd like to try, but only if you think you'd like to try it too."

"What is it, daddy?" Nico asked, curiosity glittering in his eyes.

Jason licked his lips nervously and took a deep breath before he asked, "Would it be alright if Daddy fed you a bottle?"

Nico blinked. He didn't feel like a _baby_ , just little, but he did like the idea of his daddy holding him close, and he didn't mind eating from a bottle, as long as it wasn't the only way he ate. "Okay, daddy," Nico said at last.

Jason smiled and gave Nico's hands a little squeeze. "Thank you, Nico. If you want to stop at anytime, just let daddy know." Nico nodded that he would, and Jason nodded back. "Okay, I'll get the bottle ready; why don't you go get your black dragon toy."

"Toothless," Nico corrected.

"Toothless," Jason repeated with a smile before standing and making his way to the kitchen. He retrieved the bottle he'd stashed surreptitiously at the top of the cupboards and rinsed it off, a small thrill of anticipation running through him. He'd meant to talk about this with Nico first, but Nico was already little, and Jason hadn't been able to resist the opportunity to ask.

Jason reached into the fridge to retrieve the chocolate milk. Nico liked it, so they always had some. Maybe chocolate wasn't the best thing before bed, and Jason knew there was a possibility Nico would fall asleep, and having milk on one's teeth all night was not the best thing to do…but it was only one night, and if Nico liked it they could talk about doing it again, and what Nico would like to drink, and so forth.

Once the bottle was full, Jason returned the milk to its rightful place in the fridge, secured the lid and rubber nipple on the bottle, and turned back towards the bed. Nico was sitting there, waiting for him, with Toothless clutched in his arms. Jason smiled and walked towards Nico.

"I'll sit down against the headboard, and then I'm going to pull you into my lap," Jason explained as he started getting into their shared bed. Nico nodded and waited patiently. Their bed was already pushed into a corner of the room, so with the assistance of a few pillows for his back and the wall, Jason was quickly situated. Then he reached for Nico.

Nico slid back until his bum pressed against Jason's hip, then he leaned back into Jason's arms until Jason had him cradled at a slight angle against his chest. Jason paused to maneuver a pillow underneath Nico's back so that he was completely supported. Nico smiled and nuzzled into Jason's chest, already feeling a bit sleepy. When he felt the rubber nipple press against his lips, Nico parted them automatically and sucked. He hummed softly when the chocolate milk hit his tongue, and looked up at Jason with wide eyes. Jason was smiling warmly down at him, cradling Nico's back with one arm, and holding the bottle to Nico's lips with his other.

Nico leaned into Jason as he drank, his mind and body awash in a warm, fuzzy sensation. He felt so _cherished_ and relaxed that it was intoxicating. It was safe to let go, because Jason had him, and would watch over him, and keep him from harm. Nico wanted to see more of Jason's soft, loving expression, but as the minutes passed it became more and more difficult to keep his eyes open.

Jason leaned down and pressed a warm kiss into Nico's forehead, careful not to move the bottle as Nico was still somewhat drinking. "Sleep, if you want to, Nico. I've got you, it's all okay."

Nico squirmed in Jason's arms, cuddling even closer to him, and one hand reached out to clutch at Jason's shirt. Then at last, with a sigh, Nico slept.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Nico was slow to wake up the next morning. It wasn't that he was overtired; it was simply that he had slept so well. First he was aware of the warm sunlight peeking through the curtains, making patterns of light on his back. Next he felt the solid weight of Jason's arms around him. Then he could feel the movement of Jason's breath against him. Finally, slowly, Nico was able to open his eyes.

Jason was there and waiting for him with a warm smile and sparkling eyes. "Good morning," Jason murmured, his voice still rough with sleep, so he couldn't have been awake long.

"Good morning," Nico echoed, snuggling into the bedsheets and into Jason.

Jason stroked a warm hand lazily up and down Nico's back. "Are you still feeling little?"

"Mhh… no, I don't think so," Nico replied, his voice still quiet, and his body still sluggish. He flushed slightly at his memories and peeked up at Jason through his long lashes. "Last night was... a lot of fun… thank you."

Jason's arm tightened around Nico for a moment in a brief hug. "You're welcome. I had fun too."

Nico felt around in the sheets a moment before frowning up at Jason. "Where is Toothless?"

"I put everything away last night after you fell asleep," Jason explained, nodding towards the trunk by the sofa. "You've been embarrassed and overwhelmed about age play and I didn't know what you'd feel like when you woke up."

Nico nodded in understanding, and leaned back against Jason's chest. "It was good," he repeated, his fingers fiddling with the edge of Jason's t-shirt. "I think I'd like to do it again."

"Me too," Jason agreed. "It felt so intimate."

"Agreed," Nico murmured, trailing his fingers over Jason's clothed chest. He sighed and shivered when Jason shifted closer and pressed several soft kisses into Nico's ear and neck. Nico tilted his head back, giving Jason more access.

"You know," Jason murmured between kisses. "As much fun as I had last night, I'm glad you're not little at the moment." Jason's hand slipped from its position low on Nico's back to squeeze his butt. "I was hoping for a little _adult_ fun this morning."

Nico smiled and arched against Jason's body with a soft gasp. He couldn't agree more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story, and for your support! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I am about to shift my focus once again and my next work, another long project, will take place with the characters of Hetalia, using human names. I have a sneak peek listed below. If you are interested, I will begin posting Make or Break next week at the usual time. Thank you again for your support! Have a great weekend!
> 
>  
> 
> Make or Break
> 
> When Matthew gave Alfred his heart, he never expected it to be broken. Unable to ignore the painful truth, Matthew breaks off his relationship with Alfred less than a year after their marriage. Love, however, isn't finished with Matthew. In less time than he thought possible, Matthew is confronted with a choice he never thought he'd have to make...


End file.
